


Anti: Origin story

by BelladonnaChaos



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Small mention of Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9708158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelladonnaChaos/pseuds/BelladonnaChaos
Summary: What is the story behind the infamous Antisepticeye? Who was the demon before it had decided to torment Jacksepticeye aka Sean? Why him? What was the story of their human self because of course all demons have to come from somewhere. even those that we think we made up. These questions and more will be answer in this story, so stay took and enjoy learning about the demon that wants Jack dead for good.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this was my attempt to sort out all the head canon and other thing that came into my head because of Anti. So I just decided to write a story based on everything. I really hope you guys enjoy this and love the way I brought this story to life. Please keep an open mind and don't hate if the story is not your liking, its fine to leave it as is. But again I hope you all enjoy this and see you all next time with my regular stories.

**3rd person POV:**

 

  Darkness surrounded the floating gooey mass of black gunk that didn’t know what was up or down, it was lost within this place called hell. This is what would be in years to come be known as Anti, a grotesque, twisted and forgotten soul whom lost all its humanity. IT used to be human just like everyone else but in its life it turned to black magic to gain what it wanted and what thought should be her’s. For this soul was a very greedy woman whom believed she was borned to be desired by all, to become queen and to rule. But alsa she was nothing but a noblewoman not worthy of even the princes gazes during the many royal ball she attended in hope of snagging herself a husband and power. No man looked at her the way she wanted to be looked at, well not the men she wanted in her clutches for many noblemen stared every time she would pass by. But she was blind to the attention that was given to her by the other men. She kept throwing herself at the royal men who continued to ignore any advances she made at them in favor of princess who they were to marry. Years down the road the rejection had made her bitter, filled with hatred at those that had any form of happiness, she had to marry some low-life noblemen, a far cry from the princes whom she had her eye on back in the day. The only reason she even married that sad excuse 0f man was because she forced to by her parents.

  Her husband instead they were to have children, he needed a heir to carry his name for he was the last one left of his family and she needed to fulfill her duty as women. However she refused to bare children, knowing that a pregnancy would ruin any beauty she had left, remember she was a greedy woman and was just as vain as well. But her husband intended to have a heir one way or any other so he forced himself on her just to have that, then he locked her up when it was confirmed she was pregnant knowing she might harm the child growing in her womb. After the child was born, which thankfully was a boy, she was let out of her prison room when she started to dabble in black magic. She didn’t want to be vulnerable anymore, didn’t want to depend on men anymore and she would get want she wanted no matter what or who gets hurt. 

 Those greedy vainful feeling of being wanted by men expanded and grown during the pregnancy that was forced onto her, it made her colder, more vicious and more cunning to get away with what she planned to do. Revenge was going to be her second goal with power and beauty her main goal in life, if everything went to how she planned out while locked up then no man was even going to take advantage or even touch her. It wasn’t long before she found someone willing to teach her black magic in exchange for money and lands. She had at first lost hope of finding a real witch nearby but had found her in the outskirts of the kingdom in the middle of practicing. This would have meant she didn’t need to travel at all for a real witch. 

   The vain woman learned quickly everything that was thrown to her, even excellening her master. But black magic came with a price, a price to slowly lose her soul and humanity. But that didn’t matter to her at all, as long as beauty, power, desire and revenge was at her hand she wouldn’t care much about becoming less than human. Paying off the other witch with what she wanted the vain women went back after her supposed travels she made up just to stay away from her child and husband. The magic was so tempting, so alluring she couldn’t stay away from it so keep practicing it despised the warnings the other witch gave so she would her herself away. Every year that passed her beauty never fade, she got what she wanted when she wanted, did whatever came to her fancy, had affairs behind her husband’s back just to get back him and even was able to make the many suffer many illnesses. No one messed with her for the fear of the influences she had, what she could do with that and for what happened to those that went against her. While the black was so delicious to her, it had a bigger appetite than what she could give it with her soul and the suffering of other. So in order to keep it calm she resorted to kill her enemies and opposers to feed it the souls and blood of her victims. However she grew careless and her last victims was what brought her down. 

   About six or eight years after the birth of her first child her husband explain that they must have another child so the talks and rumors going around would cease. Especially those that said she had affairs and that he couldn’t get it up to make babies. She told him that everything was true, yes she had been having affairs because he could never satisfied her as man nor was he even worthy of being a nobleman if he didn’t have more children. A fight started out which brought out her black magic against his own sword, in the end she was found completely covered in blood and body parts, still glowly slight from the magic she used. What was left of him was all over the walls which showed an unnatural death. The noblewoman snapped when they told her she was taken away to be executed for murder and witchcraft, she just laughing maniacally when they told her about being killed for the murder of her husband and practice of dark magic. Two days after she was caught in the act she was at the stake for murder and witchcraft, even while burning she cursed, vow, to kill whatever was bred out her son for he was half of her husband. She would come back and wreak havoc upon those that burned her and torment her son’s family onward. Crackling and spewing venomous words she died soon after vowing to come back more powerful than ever before. Anita Joan Cranford- Macloughlin will one day come back and wreak havoc upon the family that destroyed her. 

  She spends what seems ages, centuries, without knowing what has been going on in the outside world. She has been forming into what she promised she would become, into something that didn’t need a human soul to hole them back the power they could bathe in. After 200 years in hell she finally crawled her way out from what had been her cocoon with the other demons who fed her when she was human. The were who help create her, her nurture her dark side and taught her how to use the powers given to her. It was time for this goo like black subbestian to find the family who destroyed her human self life by forcing that fucking pregnancy and for not dying when she was killing her husband. Time to get revenge on the family  MacLoughlin who were spread out in Scotland and Ireland.

  She couldn’t get close to the fucking family, any of the fuckers because somehow were preparing for her awaited return. The best she could do was torment them from afar but no torture or even death could be done upon any of them but one day her time will come, one day they will forget about protecting each other, that is when she will strike. She will do whatever she had at her arsenal and power to destroy that family’s filthy name and run them into the ground like they did to her.  

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~470 years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 For almost 500 years she waited and wait to strike, discovered different ways to cause pain, how to make them see what she wanted them to see and even how to mess with the human’s mind. She had to see them bred and bred like fucking rabbits, spreading around the world but the main family was still in Ireland which was just perfect for her, easy picking and nowhere for them to run. Concealing her demon form she went to scout out the house and saw that there was seven people within but only six out of seven were even protected against her and possession. _‘Perfect these fuckers wouldn’t know what was going on nor would they even be able to fight against one of their own after she took control.’_ Then when it could get better for her, the unprotected one walked out the house right into her clutches. So without warning she dived down into the unsuspecting 25 year who didn’t know how much his life would change for the worst.

   It was too perfect and good of situation but she didn’t mind at all because revenge would soon be serve for that fucking family who should have died off centuries ago. Of course the poor man fought for control but she wasn’t having any of it. She was planning on taking over, pretending to be him and slowly ruin his life, destroying and slaughter the name of the family till no one would never deny that she existed or that she would come back. The man struggled and struggled against her iron grip, trying to get his body back but all it did was weaken him and show her his memories of his life. _‘Oh yes this would be delicious to mess with, to slaughter his name and his family name and make his fans doubt him. He will be fun to break and mess around with and maybe at the end he even beg for mercy.’_ “W-who the foock are you?” the young man asked her scarily from within his own trapped mind. Smiling creepily she answer with his voice and body, “Just call me Anti sweetheart”

  
  
  



End file.
